When the First Love Ends
by Hikkun
Summary: Mikasa yang memendam perasaan suka pada cinta pertamanya. [Bad at Summary] / Alternate Universe inside / Songfic
1. Chapter 1

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan awal kita_

 _Ketika salju turun kulihat dirimu_

 _Berdiri di dekat pohon sakura_

 _Dan..._

 _Kurasakan getaran aneh ini_

 _Dan kusadari bahwa aku..._

 _Telah menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama_

* * *

 **WHEN THE FIRST LOVE ENDS**

 **Story By Hikkun**

 **Disclaimer © Hajime Isayama**

 **Enjoy Reading**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus kaaan~?" ujar Sasha sangat antusias menanyai temannya. Bila dilihat sekilas terlihat bahwa matanya sangat berkilat-kilat.

"Ahahaha... bagus kok." Gadis berambut pendek yang bernama Christa Lenz itu tertawa menjawab temannya.

Ymir yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut pendek itu menghela nafasnya, "Christa, kalau tidak suka jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Aku tidak butuh seorang gadis yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan kisah cinta!" Sasha kesal mendengar ucapan Ymir yang ia anggap tidak menyukai film rekomendasi darinya. "Kau suka kan, Christa?"

Christa tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa, "Ah... eng..."

"Aku menyukainya."

Semua gadis yang bergerombol di meja itu menoleh pada Mikasa. "Be-benarkah?" Sasha menghampiri Mikasa dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Uwoooh! Senangnyaaa!"

"Apa ada yang sedikit aneh padanya? Padahal film itu tidak ada kisah romansanya sama sekali dan cukup membosankan." Bisik Ymir. Christa mengangguk setuju, "Mungkin dia banyak pikiran sehingga tidak berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara."

"Oh ya, Mikasa, kudengar kau akan pindah." Ujar seorang gadis yang bernama Mina Carolina yang ingat tentang kabar tersebut. Mikasa menatapnya dengan tenang,"Iya. Tetapi masih lama kok. Karena pekerjaan ayahku dan mau tak mau aku harus ikut."

Semua orang menatap tak percaya. "Eh? Mengapa kau tak tinggal di kota ini saja? Meski sendirian kami bisa main ke rumahmu kok kalau kau merasa kesepian." Saran Sasha.

Mikasa berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di mata orang tuaku."

 _Waaah... benar-benar anak yang berbakti..._

"Hei, sudah waktunya pulang." Celetuk Annie yang sudah membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan segerombol gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol sedari tadi. Akhirnya semua orang di kelas pun membubarkan diri dan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

* * *

Mikasa mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin. Ia menatap langit yang gelap dan tidak memancarkan cahaya sedikitpun. Cahaya yang berasal dari toko-toko maupun kendaraan mulai menerangi sepanjang jalan yang ada di sekitarnya. "Ah, aku harus membeli sesuatu."

Mikasa melangkah memasuki mini market yang tak jauh dengan jalan yang ia lalui. Ia membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan segera membayarnya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat dan tak sabar untuk melihat cowok yang ia temui tahun lalu. Ya, cinta pertamanya ketika salju pertama kali turun dengan indahnya.

Tak lama ia telah sampai di rumah cowok itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha untuk tenang. Mikasa mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Mikasa." Jawabnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan kenop pintu yang terbuka. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemari. Tapi... ah sudahlah... Ayo masuk."

Mikasa menutup pintu rumah dan melepas alas kakinya, "Permisi." Mikasa menatap cowok itu dan seperti biasa dia sedikit berantakan. "Eren, sudah berapa kali kubilang kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan benar." Omel Mikasa melihat Eren dengan tatapan sedih, "Kalau kau sakit nanti jadi repot."

"Kau yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku tadi belum membereskan rumahku." Jawab Eren membela dirinya. Mikasa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Eren yang sok bisa segala hal. Dan juga Eren tidak suka dianggap remeh makanya sikapnya seperti itu.

Mikasa selalu membantu Eren karena disuruh oleh orang tuanya yang ternyata kenal dengan keluarga Yeager. Ia tidak tahu kalau anak dari keluarga mereka adalah cinta pertamanya. Cukup membuatnya _shock_ ketika ia pertama kali ke kediaman Yeager.

"Sini kubantu." Eren menawarkan bantuan kepada Mikasa tetapi ditolak. "Tidak perlu. Kau nonton tv saja. Biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya."

"Oh, ayolah."

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan tajam. Tatapan itu berarti tidak. Eren sedikit kecewa tetapi ia nurut saja, toh kalau melawan ia bisa jadi korban lagi seperti ketika Mikasa menemukan buku porno milik Eren.

"Eh? Sup?" ujar Eren kecewa. Ia membayangkan kare panas yang mengepulkan asap.

"Ini musim dingin. Jadi hidangan yang cocok adalah sup." Jawab Mikasa. "Ayo makan."

"Kalau begitu waktu natal bagaimana kalau kau memasak angsa panggang?" saran Eren. Mikasa . "Natal ya?"

Eren bingung melihat tingkah Mikasa yang sedikit aneh, "Ka-kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksa."

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu angsa panggang! Kebetulan sekali aku juga suka menu itu!" Sahut Mikasa dengan naga yang gembira. "Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita makan sebelum dingin." Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka makan dengan lahap.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak menginap saja? Besok kan libur. Lagipula sudah larut." Eren mengkhawatirkan Mikasa yang hendak pulang. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Orang tuaku sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Kalau begitu akan ku antar." Sahut Eren cepat. Mikasa senang mendengarnya, "Eh, tidak perlu repot. Aku bisa bela diri. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Dengan cepat Mikasa pergi dari rumah Eren dan bergegas pulang. Kali ini _mood_ Mikasa semakin membaik.

 _Drrt drrt..._

Mikasa mengangkat telepon yang masuk, "Halo?"

"Mikasa―"

"Ah, iya, Bu?" nadanya pun terdengar sangat riang di telepon. "Ada apa? Aku sekarang menuju ke rumah."

Seperti itik yang mendengar suara guntur, momen bahagia Mikasa pun runtuh seketika.

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya sempat upload juga *elap keringat*. mungkin update untuk chapter berikutnya sedikit lama. sibuk sama kehidupan sehari-hari juga. terima kasih sudah mampir disini.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Eh... Baiklah... Iya, Bu. Aku tahu." Mikasa pun masih berbicara dengan ibunya dengan nada yang serius. "Aku tutup ya, Bu. Selamat malam Bu."

Mikasa menurunkan ponselnya. Ditaruhnya di dalam kantong jaket yang ia pakai. _Mengapa harus sekarang..._

Mikasa hanya menatap pagar besi rumahnya. Ya, menatapnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk memasukinya. Terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

 _Krieet..._

Ia pun terduduk lemas di dalam ruang tamu. Menatap kosong meja yang memantul bayangan wajahnya. Dirinya kembali merasa tidak hidup. Berita yang buruk baginya.

"Kejam..." ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kakinya.

* * *

Dilihatnya sebuah kalender kecil miliknya yang berada di sudut meja belajarnya. Ia pun mencoret beberapa tanggal. Dilihatnya tanggal 25 Desember, ya, hari natal. Sebelum perpisahan pun Mikasa memutuskan untuk membuat sarung tangan untuk Eren sebagai hadiah natal.

Mikasa pun kembali rebahan setelah menandai kalendernya. Tidak lama lagi ia akan pindah. Kepindahannya pun dipercepat. Entah apa yang membuat orang tuanya berpikir untuk pindah dari kota yang menurutnya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Pergi berarti cintanya juga...

Ia menepuk pipinya dengan keras. Meski keras ia tidak merasakan sakit. "Aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif." Mikasa pun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke meja belajarnya.

Dinyalakan laptop hitam miliknya dan ia berselancar di dunia maya. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Ekspresinya pun sangat serius. Yap, sangat serius akibat layar laptopnya tiba tiba _blue screen_.

"Sial." Ia pun mengangkat tinggi laptopnya dan ia letakkan kembali ke tempatnya. _Sabar..._

Mikasa mematikan laptopnya dengan paksaan dan ia mulai rebahan lagi di kasur kesayangannya. Ia pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Orang tuanya pun juga tiba-tiba pergi keluar kota.

Terbesit dalam pikirannya tentang Eren. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua kejadian tersebut. Dan akhirnya sebelum hari itu tiba ia pun ingin membuat sebuah kenangan untuk Eren.

"Kurasa sarung tangan bagus juga." gumamnya.

* * *

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering merajut." Celetuk Sasha dihadapan Mikasa. Mikasa hanya mengangguk, tanpa memperhatikan Sasha sedikitpun.

 _Sial, tidak dihiraukan... Dasar dingin..._

"Merajut?" Christa pun mulai berusaha ikut ke dalam perbincangan mereka. Yah bukan perbincangan sih sebenarnya. "Ah, untuk kekasihmu?"

Wuossshh... wajah Mikasa memanas mendengarnya. "Uh... Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu." sahutnya dengan wajah memerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Caramu salah."

Mikasa menoleh kearah gadis berambut pirang yang sempat melintas di dekat mejanya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas dan pergi menjauh begitu saja.

"Ugh, Annie selalu begitu..." bisik Sasha yang masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Annie yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya. Mikasa tidak terlalu peduli dengan tingkah acuh-tak-acuhnya Annie. Lagipula terkadang Mikasa bisa bertindak demikian.

"Erm... Kurasa Annie ada benarnya." Christa mengamati rajutan yang masih setengah jadi. "Rajutanmu lepas."

Dengan sigap, Mikasa mengamati rajutannya. Memang benar rajutannya terlihat mau lepas. Ucapan Annie memang benar. Mikasa menatap sedih rajutannya. Merajut adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan sehingga ia lupa cara merajut yang benar.

 _Bukk_

Tatapannya beralih pada sebuah buku rajutan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia menatap heran siapa yang meletakkan buku itu dimejanya. Christa menunjuk ke arah Annie yang sudah berada di luar kelas. Mikasa tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Annie.

Ia membuka buku itu secara acak dan ditemukannya sebuah catatan kertas yang ada di dalam buku rajutan itu.

 _'_ _Kalau sudah kembalikan. Jangan pikir buku ini termasuk rongsokan.'_

Siapa sangka, gadis yang terlihat ganas bisa sebaik malaikat.

* * *

Mikasa menatap kotak kecil berwarna merah tua dengan sebuah pita yang membelitnya. Perasaan puas terbesit dalam benaknya. Meski natal masih beberapa hari lagi, ia ingin memberikan hadiah itu sebelum natal tiba. _Semoga ia menyadari perasaanku._

Langkahnya terhenti melihat minimarket yang ada disebelahnya. Sebelum ia ke rumah Eren, lebih baik membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk dinikmati bersama. Di beberapa sudut ia menemukan beberapa makanan favorit Eren.

Setelah berbelanja, ia melangkah keluar dengan dua kantong plastik ditangannya. Mikasa tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menghabiskan beberapa uang sakunya untuk membeli camilan yang ditambah dengan beberapa kebutuhannya.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Eren melangkah dari arah yang berlawanan. Oh, itu memang Eren.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajah Mikasa. Ia ingin menghampirinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi setelah ia melihat Annie menghampiri Eren. Mikasa marah melihatnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja.

Diam-diam ia mengikuti mereka berdua dan sampailah di sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilalui oleh orang. Dengan sigap, Mikasa bersembunyi di tempat yang sekiranya ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dan tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.

"Kurasa kita bisa bicara di tempat yang sewajarnya." Eren memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Wajah Annie masih saja datar seperti biasanya.

"Ini tempat yang wajar."

Rasanya Mikasa ingin melempar tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya kearah wajah Annie. _Wajar darimananya... Dasar orang aneh._

Annie mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. Mikasa semakin panik setelah melihatnya. Lebih panik lagi ketika ia melihat wajah Annie terlihat sangat... malu?

"Em... Jadi... Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini."

 _Tidak... tidak... tidak! Jangan katakan! Jangan dengarkan dia, Eren! Dia penghasut! Dia iblis berwajah malaikat!_

Untungnya, Eren tidak mengerti situasi macam apa yang sedang dihadapinya. "Katakanlah. Aku menunggu."

Annie memalingkan wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi temannya-bukan, rivalnya seperti ini. "Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini... Tapi aku baru..."

 _Klang_

Mikasa menatap horor kaleng sarden yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tak sengaja menyenggolnya. _Terkutuk kau, Tuan Kaleng Sarden!_

Hal yang tidak diharapkan Miaksa pun terjadi. Perhatian mereka berdua mengarah ke tempat persembunyiannya. Keringat dingin pun mengucur deras di pelipis Mikasa. "Aku akan mengeceknya."

Gadis berambut hitam itu segera lari dari persembunyiannya. Ia tidak perlu mendengar semua perdebatan kecil diantara kedua orang itu akibat bunyi kaleng sarden yang disenggolnya. Lebih baik ia keluar dari sana daripada tertangkap menguping pembicaraan.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Mikasa. Ia cukup mengenal daerah itu sehingga ia bisa lolos dengan mudah. Namun tak lama ia menyesali keputusannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bahas tapi dari gerak-gerik Annie terlihat jelas bahwa...

...Gadis itu ingin mengutarakan perasaan sukanya pada Eren.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ano ne, saya selaku author When the First Love Ends meminta maaf karena baru meng-update fanfic ini *sujud lalu dikeroyok*. Lagi-lagi saya mengalami WB dan merasa bingung dengan jalan cerita fanfic ini. _Atleast_ saya memutuskan untuk _update~_ Etto, _see ya next chapter_ ~ kalau minna-sama ada ide boleh mampir ke bagian review ya~

 _._

Balasan review minna-sama ada dibawah ini ya ehew  
 _ **Ana cii Bunny**_ : Arigatou sudah meninggalkan jejak di review~ Ohoho no problemo, Bunny-chan baca aja saya udah seneng *tersipu malu*  
 _ **Marry**_ : Aduh penasaran ya~ Stay tune ya, biar tahu gimana kisah mereka berdua *senyum-senyum*  
 _ **Minami Naro**_ : Gomen bila saya bikin fanficnya pendek-pendek, padahal kalau nulis kayak udah panjang banget ehe /alesan lu/  
 _ **Akiko Han**_ : *terelap keringetnya* /? aduh maaf baru update ehe semoga Akiko menikmatinya~


	3. Chapter 3

Ekspresi datar terlihat di wajah Mikasa. Meski demikian, dalam hatinya sangat campur aduk. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada halaman rumah Eren. Ia duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, tidak mengetuknya karena mengetahui bahwa Eren masih belum pulang. Ya, ia bersama dengan si perempuan yang menggoda Eren. Sungguh Eren yang malang.

Tidak menghiraukan betapa dinginnya pada saat itu, Mikasa masih menunggu Eren untuk pulang. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Annie dan membuang jasadnya ke burung pemakan bangkai.

"Mikasa?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia berdiri dan menatap Eren dengan tajam. "Apa yang telah kaulakukan?"

Eren tersenyum kikuk, tidak mengerti ucapan Mikasa sedikitpun. "Apa? Aku kan dari kegiatan ekskul seperti biasa. Ayo masuk. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sembari menunggu Eren membukakan pintu rumahnya, Mikasa menatap lekat gerak-gerik Eren dan tidak ingin melepas pandangannya. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah dan melepas sepatu mereka masing-masing. Eren melangkah masuk duluan dan disusul oleh Mikasa.

Seperti biasa, Mikasa membuat masakan untuk makan mereka berdua. Berhubung _mood_ Mikasa sedang buruk, tanpa sadar cara memasaknya pun jadi lebih mengerikan.

"Erm, Mikasa?" Eren melihat Mikasa dari kejauhan, dengan wajah yang takut. Mikasa hanya berdeham dan masih asyik dengan memotong daging yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Mikasa menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Oh, tentu saja!" Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian yang tak mengenakkan baginya. Kapan lagi ia melihat Eren mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Eren masih menatap Mikasa dari kejauhan. "Tapi... Kau terlihat tidak baik..."

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku tapi aku baik-baik saja." Mikasa tersipu malu mendengarnya. Ia sangat menikmati momen Eren yang memerhatikannya. Selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

Emosi Mikasa kembali stabil. Sejenak ia teringat hari natal. "Eren, hari natal nanti apa kau bisa datang ke stasiun?"

Mikasa masih menatap Eren yang kini melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk diatasnya. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat seperti memikirkan jadwalnya. Ia menoleh kearah Mikasa.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja aku tak sibuk. Pukul berapa? Lagipula hari natal di stasiun? Mikasa, kau mau apa?"

Dibanjiri beragam pertanyaan dari mulut Eren membuat Mikasa sendiri merasa semakin sedih. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Eren bahwa ia akan pindah dari kota itu. Hanya saja ia ingin mengatakan perpisahannya di stasiun dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kira-kira malam hari hmm... pukul... entahlah. Nanti aku beritahu. Kalau mau tahu datang saja." Balasnya dengan sebuah senyum misterius dan kembali memasak.

"Akan kuusahakan."

* * *

Setelah Mikasa selesai dengan tugas sukarelanya untuk mengurus dan mengawasi Eren, ia selalu pergi ke sebuah taman kecil di salah satu sudut kota. Taman tersebut cukup membuat Mikasa terkesan, meski kebanyakan orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan tiap detail yang ada. Salah satu spot favoritnya adalah pohon besar yang kini masih meranggas karena musim dingin masih menerpa kota tersebut.

Pohon itu merupakan saksi bisu kejadian setahun yang lalu dan tak bisa dilupakan Mikasa. Mikasa menyentuh pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin malam yang berada di sekelilingnya.

 _"_ _Kalau musim semi, pohon ini yang paling indah."_

Mikasa tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Teringat akan wajah Eren yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan segala hal padanya. Pertemuan awal mereka membuatnya terkesan pada segala tentang Eren.

Mikasa menggosok pipinya yang mulai terasa dingin. Ia selalu lupa waktu bila sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan arah angka 9. Terlalu larut bagi seorang gadis untuk berada di luar rumah. Ia terus saja mengingat nasihat ibunya itu, meski sudah cukup lama sekali. Dengan sigap diraihnya sebuah kantong plastik yang tak jauh keberadaannya. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf."

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf."

Tatapan Mikasa beralih menuju seseorang yang ia tabrak. Seorang lelaki. "Oh, eh. Tidak. Aku yang salah."

Mikasa mengambil langkah ke kiri dan orang itu malah mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka berdua saling menghalangi jalan masing-masing.

"Err, kau ke kanan dan aku ke kanan."

Mikasa mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi orang tersebut.

 _Apa-apaan orang aneh itu. Dasar muka kuda._

* * *

Kedua iris mata Mikasa tidak pernah lepas dari Annie. Diam-diam ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis dingin tersebut. Semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk Eren. Ia khawatir Eren akan jatuh hati pada gadis mengerikan itu.

"Oh ho, Mikasa!" tiba-tiba Sasha menghalangi pandangan Mikasa.

"Hm?" Mikasa hanya menatap malas temannya yang satu ini. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia malah masuk sekolah khusus wanita, bukannya campuran. Bisa jadi ia memilih untuk bersekolah bersama Eren. Oh, betapa indahnya bila dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama lelaki polos itu. Tidak dengan temannya yang hanya memikirkan jam makan siang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada apa? Oh! Mungkinkah?" kini raut wajah Sasha terlihat aneh dengan seringai bodohnya itu.

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Annie menghampiri Mikasa dengan perdebatan kecilnya bersama Sasha. Mereka saling melempar tatapan, tanpa pembicaraan. Sasha hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Situasi macam apa ini?" gumam Sasha.

Annie pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sasha berbisik pada Mikasa, "Itu tadi apa?"

Mikasa terdiam menatap lekat Annie, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasha. Saat itu Mikasa hanya bisa percaya pada firasatnya.

* * *

"Lima hari lagi."

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikasa. Sejak sejam yang lalu Mikasa terus bergumam tentang hal yang sama.

"Memang ada yang aneh."

Wajah Mikasa memanas melihat Eren muncul dihadapannya. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut kalau orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Ah! Ka-kau bicara apa?"

"Kau selalu bilang 'lima hari lagi' sejak sejam yang lalu, Mikasa. Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi lima hari yang kau ucapkan itu... natal?"

Mikasa merasa bodoh telah bertindak aneh hingga Eren curiga. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya kacau setelah ia menguping pembicaraan Eren dan Annie.

"Oh ya, tentang masakan itu. Kurasa aku tidak akan membuatkanmu angsa panggang untuk natal nanti." Alis Eren terangkat sebelah, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mikasa. Mikasa menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah menuju meja yang tak jauh darinya dan meraih sebuah buku tipis bersampul polos. Dari ukurannya saja seperti sebuah majalah. "Omong-omong, aku menemukan ini di bawah sofa."

Kedua mata iris Eren terbuka lebar, "Oh tidak... Sungguh itu milik... Reiner! Ya, Reiner! Waktu itu dia berkunjung ke rumah bersama teman-teman!"

Mikasa melipat lengan bajunya, siap untuk menjitak Eren. Ia kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa Eren tidak polos lagi. Dirinya telah ternodai oleh hal yang tak senonoh. Rasanya Mikasa ingin memukul seseorang yang telah membuat Eren terjerumus ke lubang dosa. "Kau berbohong, Eren. Telingamu memerah."

 _Drrt Drrt_

Secepat kilat Eren mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Tangan kirinya berusaha menghentikan Mikasa yang mulai menghampirinya. "Sebentar, Mikasa." Eren membaca isi pesan yang entah dari siapa. Eren meraih jaket tebalnya dan membuka pintu. "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Aku ikut." Mikasa mengenakan jaketnya. Tak lupa syal merah pemberian Eren dulu. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Eh? Ah, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu ikut." Eren berusaha mencari alasan karena ia ingin pergi sendiri, namun gagal. Mikasa telah memegang tangannya. "Ka-kau tak perlu sampai memegang tanganku seperti itu."

Mikasa menatap wajah Eren. "Kau sering hilang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

Mikasa masih menggenggam erat tangan Eren dan itu membuat Eren merasa malu. Ia merasa beberapa orang menatap mereka berdua. Diam-diam mata Eren memandang kesana kemari. "Mikasa, kurasa aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Memang benar, di hadapan mereka kini ada toilet umum. "Baiklah." Mikasa masih menggenggam erat tangan Eren.

"Masa kau ikut ke toilet cowok?!"

Dengan berat hari Mikasa melepas genggamannya, "Akan kutunggu."

Sudah setengah jam Mikasa berdiri di depan toilet umum. Terbesit perasaan tidak enak dalam benaknya. Segera ia memasuki toilet cowok.

Para pengguna toilet di sana terkejut melihat seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam sana. Tidak menggubris para lelaki disana, Mikasa mengecek satu persatu toilet. Tidak menemukan Eren, iapun bertanya pada seseorang. "Apakah Anda melihat anak laki-laki yang tingginya sekitar 170 cm dan rambutnya berwarna coklat? Matanya berwarna hijau."

Orang itupun hanya menggeleng, "Kalau ciri-ciri itu aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi, nona, bisakah anda keluar dari toilet ini?"

Mikasa tidak menggubris permintaan orang itu dan masih mengecek kemungkinan bagaimana Eren bisa menghilang.

Tatapannya menuju sebuah jendela yang sedikit terbuka di sudut ruangan. Mikasa mengecek luar jendela itu.

 _Eren melarikan diri!_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ini gak penting

.

.

.

Lah, di scroll mulu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cie, zonk. Udah ah, ini cuma balasan review saja. Nggak ada author note ;)

.

.

 **Hitomi komagata :** AAAA~ /hush/ Tenang, ficnya akan kutuntaskan ceritanya. Eh? menunggu sejak kapan? Gomen ne xD Arigatou sudah men-support author selama ini *bow*


End file.
